herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsuro Segawa
Tetsuro Segawa is a major supporting character in the anime/manga series Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor. He is the older brother of Mizuki Segawa and Sho Fukamachi's best friend. A high school student and science fiction fanatic, he has an easier time than his sister when it comes to accepting the nightmarish reality surrounding the Guyver and Cronos. History Early life Tetsuro and his sister Mizuki had been friends and neighbours of the Fukamachi family since childhood. He was Sho's senior in high school and was aware of Sho's infatuation with Mizuki before Sho himself was, which he supported. While in high school, Tetsuro ran a science fiction club along with classmate Natsuki Taga. Before X-Day One fateful day, Tetsuro and Sho were hanging out after school and walking through the woods near Narisawa Lake. At that time, an explosion occurred on the nearby mountain and a strange piece of debris crashed near them. The two boys investigated and found that the "debris" was a device of some kind, consisting of a metallic core surrounded by seemingly organic coils and held together with metal braces. When Sho touched the device, he inadvertently activated it and it enveloped him. Tetsuro watched in horror and fascination as the strange object seemed to mold around Sho's body who staggered about in blind terror before falling into the lake. Fearing for Sho's life, Tetsuro called out for help, but his cries were answered by a group of strange soldiers that were led by a hulking green monster. As the creature closed in on him, Tetsuro screamed. However, another strange creature suddenly emerged from the lake and fought the beast, killing it in gruesome fashion and prompting the mysterious soldiers to retreat. The creature that had saved Tetsuro then spoke his name and Tetsuro recognised the voice as Sho's. Sho sounded confused by Tetsuro's frightened expression, but then saw his reflection in the lake and was shocked by what he saw. As Sho screamed, the bio-boosted armour separated from him and appeared to vanish into the lake. After the Guyver's first appearance, Sho remained absent from school and Tetsuro visited him in the afternoon. Sho and Tetsuro discussed what had happened the previous day and Sho revealed two growths on his back that he was certain were related to the object the boys had found. The next day, Tetsuro was taking part in the school sci-fi club and came upon the idea of monsters being created by the military as weapons for a magazine story. He then thought back to the monster he had seen at the lake accompanied by those soldiers, suspecting that a military power really was engineering bio-weapons. He shared his theories with Sho, but the two decided not to investigate into it for their own safety. However, the boys had already caught the attention of Cronos who sent a pair of operatives posing as detectives to capture and question them. The Cronos agents transformed into their Zoanoid forms to scare Tetsuro and Sho into telling them where the lost Guyver unit was, and upon hearing the word 'Guyver' Sho instinctively called out the word and transformed, using his newfound strength and power to defend Tetsuro and kill the Zoanoids. In the days that followed, Sho and Tetsuro found themselves being hounded by Cronos who sent numerous Zoanoids to try and capture the Guyver. Though Sho fought off these attacks each time, his assailants would also resort to threatening and murdering innocent bystanders which would weigh heavy on the boys' consciences. Even Mizuki would become dragged into the conflict after Cronos abducted her to lure Sho into a trap, and while Sho had managed to save her, she had seen the Zoanoids and Tetsuro could not continue lying to her. One day, Cronos had called Sho out, threatening to kill everyone he cared about unless he surrendered. Tetsuro accompanied Sho to Mt. Narisawa where a squad of Cronos troopers were waiting, as well as a sickly middle-aged man who claimed to be the former director of Cronos' Japanese branch. The dishevelled man then transformed into the Zoanoid Enzyme and attacked Sho, using its own blood as a weapon to melt through Sho's Guyver armour. As the two adversaries fought, Tetsuro was held captive by the Cronos troops and forced to watch as Enzyme killed the Guyver, removing its control medal and handing it to the Cronos troops. Even after the control medal was severed, the Guyver still clung to life and tackled Enzyme, but a psychic command from the Zoalord Richard Guyot caused Enzyme to explode, showering Sho's half-consumed form with its corrosive blood and dissolving it completely. Tetsuro wept for his friend as the Cronos soldiers took him away. Tetsuro was taken to Cronos Japan where he was brought before Commander Guyot, who decided to keep the boy alive in case he had any more useful information. When he met with Guyot, Tetsuro learned that Cronos were forcefully transforming humans into Zoanoids as part of their plan to take oover the world, planting Zoanoid operatives in key government and military positions. Tetsuro was then locked up in a cell, left to despair over Sho's horrible death. However, while under observation in the Cronos laboratory, the control medal began reconstructing its host body from the remaining blood and flesh on its fibers. In a short time, the Guyver had been fully regenerated and proceeded to go on a rampage inside the building, destroying everything in its path. Soon, the Guyver arrived at the detention block and broke into Tetsuro's cell. It was at that moment that the Guyver armour retracted and Sho regained consciousness, completely naked and with no recollection as to how he had got there. Tetsuro was overjoyed to see his friend alive and explained what had happened at Mt. Narisawa, which only confused Sho further who didn't understand how he could be alive after completely melting away. Tetsuro theorized, quite accurately, that Sho must have been remade by the Guyver's control medal and was essentially a genetic clone of the original Sho Fukamachi. While Sho had difficulty grasping the concept and began to fear that he wasn't "real", Tetsuro reassured him that he had all of Sho's memories and feelings, which was good enough. After fighting their way to the top floor of the Max Pharmaceuticals tower, Sho and Tetsuro confronted Commander Guyot. Here, Tetsuro asked Guyot what he had meant during their last conversation when he had mentioned that humans had been created as the progenitors of the Zoanoids. Guyot gave a brief explanation regarding the alien Creators who had engineered mankind as biological weapons before departing the Earth and Cronos' interest in continuing the Creators' research. Sho and Tetsuro were then joined by the mysterious Guyver-III who destroyed Guyot's helicopter just as it took off. Guyver-III warned Sho and Tetsuro that he had planted bombs all around the building and that they should leave immediately. Sho leapt off the roof of the tower with Tetsuro clinging to his back just as the bombs went off, using his gravity control power to land safely. A few days following the destruction of Cronos Japan, Tetsuro decided to tell Mizuki everything about the Guyver and Cronos. However, Cronos were still very much active and organised the kidnapping of the Segawa siblings as well as Sho's father Fumio. They were taken to Relic's Point, a secret base located beneath Mount Minakami where Cronos were producing Zoanoids en masse. Sho would eventually come for them, aided not only by Guyver-III (now revealed to be Agito Makishima) but by the mysterious gunman Masaki Murakami. During the escape attempt, the group were contacted by none other than Commander Guyot who had somehow survived the fall of Cronos Japan, as well as the manager of Relic's Point and Cronos' top scientist, Dr. Hamilcar Barcas. They sent the Team Five Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five to recapture the prisoners, but Sho was able to escape with Mizuki and Tetsuro. Fumio, however, was recaptured and Sho's armour was temporarily disabled after the Hyper-Zoanoid Elegen electrocuted Sho's control medal. Agito brought Tetsuro and the others to a cabin in the forest where his manservant Yohei Onuma and his granddaughter Shizu were also hiding. After Sho regained consciousness, he attempted to leave to go rescue his father, but Tetsuro warned him that Cronos would be expecting him and that they needed to form a plan first. Sho was impatient, however, and after Tetsuro had dozed off, he left the cabin and joined Agito in returning to Relic's Point. While Sho and Agito were busy infiltrating Relic's Point, the cabin was discovered by Gaster and Derzerb. The situation seemed dire, but Murakami used his telepathic abilities to turn the two Hyper-Zoanoids against each other, giving the group time to get away. While the group fled, they encountered Sho fighting against a white-furred Zoanoid, which Tetsuro noticed seemed similar to Enzyme. He also saw that Sho had suffered a catastrophic head wound and was missing a large portion of his brain, throwing up at the sight of it. Murakami was about to intervene when Agito arrived, informing the others that Enzyme II was actually Sho's father. They watched in horror as the Guyver, unrestricted by Sho's consciousness, ruthlessly dispatched Enzyme II and destroyed the creature with the Mega-Smasher. After the battle, the Guyver remained motionless as its wounds regenerated, but Tetsuro and Mizuki now faced the painful task of telling Sho what he had done when he regained consciousness. For a time following Fumio's demise, Sho lost the ability to bio-boost as the trauma of what he had done caused him to repress all memory of the event. During this time, Murakami explained to the others what he knew about Cronos and about the Creators, how they had created the human race and the first Zoanoids to fight their wars for them. This revelation was especially shocking to Mizuki who ran away into the forest. While Sho ran after her, the group continued listening to Murakami's explanation on the origins of the Zoanoids and the Guyver. Soon, however, the group was attacked by Commander Guyot and a squad of Enzyme II Zoanoids. Both Murakami and Agito fought valiantly against Guyot, but the Zoalord unleashed a gravitational attack that levelled the entire area. Tetsuro and the others survived Guyot's attack thanks to Murakami generating a telekinetic barrier to protect them. They then fled the area and shortly after made contact with Dr. Odagiri, a rebellious Cronos scientist who was plotting to bring the organisation down from within. He offered to shelter the group within the basement of Relic's Point where they would help the scientists with their plan to reactivate a dormant Creator bio-ship. While Tetsuro had no formal scientific training, he was able to provide Odagiri with valuable information on the Guyver based on what he had seen Sho do with it since activating the unit. Days later, Tetsuro was reunited with Sho and Mizuki after Agito had rescued them from a Zoanoid ambush in Takeshiro. Sho had regained the ability to bio-boost by this time and so he and Agito were crucial parts of Odagiri's plan to awaken the Creator relic. Both Guyvers were later equipped with cameras and were sent inside the bio-ship while Tetsuro and the others maintained a line of communication with them from the monitor room, observing the pair's progress. At this time, Relic's Point fell into chaos as Cronos' founder Archanfel arrived to deal with the treacherous Guyot and Aptom had begun hunting the members of the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five. Between these two battles, the base was significantly damaged, but would collapse entirely when Odagiri's group and the Guyvers managed to awaken the dormant Creator bio-ship beneath the base and launch it. As the ship emerged from the exploding Mount Minakami, Guyot appeared with a device that was capable of shutting down an active Guyver and separating the armour from its host. Though Guyot succeeded in killing Murakami during this battle, the Unit Remover was destroyed and Guyot was killed when Archanfel reappeared following his apparent demise inside a quasi-black hole that Guyot had created. Backed up by all of the remaining Zoalords, Archanfel attacked the Creator ship and destroyed it. Before the ship was obliterated, however, Sho - who was interfaced with the vessel at the time - willed the ship into sending his friends to safety, teleporting them away before he and the ship were vaporised by Archanfel's psionic blast. Mizuki, Tetsuro, the Onumas and Odagiri's staff survived the destruction of the bio-ship and split up to avoid capture. Shortly after the fall of Relic's Point, Cronos initiated their plan to take over the world by activating all of their Zoanoid sleeper agents around the globe simultaneously. Following a brief but bloody conflict, the governments of Earth surrendered and Cronos rose to power as the world's sole governing body. Post X-Day One year following Cronos' rise to power, the Segawas and Onumas had returned to Narisawa, though could not return to their former homes since they were under Cronos surveillance. They were provided shelter by Natsuki Taga, a friend of the Segawa siblings from their high school, who regarded Cronos' new order with contempt. Though safe under Natsuki's roof, the group's situation appeared hopeless; Shizu could not come to terms with Agito's apparent death and had suffered a psychological breakdown while Yohei had begun giving in to despair. While Mizuki had believed that Sho survived the destruction of the Creator ship, spending an entire year waiting for his return had taken its toll and she too began to lose hope. Tetsuro spent a great deal of time studying the news and sifting through Cronos propaganda, becoming disgusted with how easily the population were accepting the new regime and how many people were volunteering for Zoanoid optimization. Though Tetsuro had also believed that Sho would one day come back, he too had begun to lose hope by this point. It was only after Mizuki snuck out of Natsuki's house and visited their old neighbourhood that he had found his hope again after Mizuki put up a teru-teru bozu with Sho's face over the window. Days later, both Sho and Agito would reappear in Tokyo during a battle between the renegade Aptom and the over-optimized ZX-Tole. Agito lacked the power to overcome Neo ZX-Tole's new abilities and Aptom had lost most of his body in the battle, but when Sho reappeared in response to Mizuki's cries, he arrived inside a massive chrysalis and emerged as the Guyver Gigantic, an advanced bioboosted armour that Sho had crafted himself through sheer force of will while his consciousness resided inside a fragment of the Creator ship. Upon emerging from the chrysalis, Sho used the awesome power of the Gigantic to stop ZX-Tole's Final Blaster Tempest from annihilating Tokyo and destroying the crazed Zoanoid once and for all. Since Sho's return, Tetsuro has become one of several members of a group of Japanese citizens that resent Cronos' world order. Though not a fighter, he has consistently shown support for Sho and his efforts in undermining Cronos' rule. Having seen many of the horrors Cronos has inflicted upon people firsthand, he has attempted to share his experiences with other like-minded individuals in order to raise anti-Cronos sentiment among the citizens. Personality Tetsuro used to be a typical high-school student before discovering the Guyver and Cronos. He is normally friendly and cheerful, always willing to support his friends emotionally. He is also an otaku and an intellectual; his passion for science fiction makes him more accepting of the unusual and terrifying things he has seen since learning about Cronos. He would often come up with ideas and theories about the Guyver and Zoanoids, most of which ring true. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Non-Action Category:Humanoid Category:Supporters Category:Optimists Category:Poor Category:Genius